


Matty In Love

by MrWhite



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Knockaround Guys, Love, M/M, Matty Demaret - Freeform, Taylor Reese - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhite/pseuds/MrWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Matty looks for in relationships, and why Taylor's the right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matty In Love

**Author's Note:**

> A descriptive story more than a story with a scene and settings. This story came about from reading the characteristics of people born under certain horoscopes. I think Matty, like his actor (Barry Pepper), is an Aries. And Taylor, like his actor (Vin Diesel), is a Cancer. When reading what the typical Arian looks for in relationships, I realized it's basically exactly what Taylor offers to Matty. The first half of the story explains what Matty wants. The second half shows why Taylor's the right choice. Thanks for taking the time to read, hope you like it, and if you can review, that'd be sweet.

When in love, Matty was the one-on-one type of guy. He wouldn't cheat, and was even a bit obsessive with the object of his desire. He loved getting attention from the one he loved, and was happiest when spending solo time together. He put his partner first, whatever the situation was, and expected his partner to be the same toward him. He didn't see the point in being with someone who didn't look at him like he was all they ever wanted.

Matty was independent, uncomfortable with feeling controlled or held down. He liked running his own life, making a name for himself, keeping his individualism. At times, he needed to spend time alone, to recharge and level himself out. Still, he also needed to be with the one he admired, who had to be someone that he could trust and share his most intimate side with.

He gave his full heart and attention in relationships, listening when they talked, taking their words and emotions seriously. He could at times come off as parental, trying to protect and offer advice to his loved one.

And while he wasn't willing to admit it, he was more dependent on his partner than he cared to admit. His mate was a prized possession, someone he would fight for to keep by his side. He was private about how intimate things were between he and his love, but he wanted to make sure everybody knew they were together, nonetheless, and knew they weren't up for grabs.

And although Matty had an intense sexual appetite, more than anything, he just wanted to be with someone who truly understood and loved him.

That's why, more than anyone, Taylor was the right one. Taylor let him know that he was the apple of his eye, that he cared more about Matty than anybody else. He put Matty first, allowed him to have time alone, wasn't interested in controlling him. And Taylor always listened, offered sincere advice and showed obvious care, never judged Matty, made him feel comfortable enough to let Taylor in and show him his tender, vulnerable side.

At times, Matty had a hard time coming out and letting Taylor know how he felt, but he knew Taylor knew, just as Matty knew how Taylor felt despite never coming out and saying it. It was through actions that they showed each other that they cared. Indeed, he was very secretive about he and Taylor's intimacy, it was something he didn't want to bring up, and neither did Taylor. But anybody who saw them would realize that they were a pair, two peas in a pod, together.

It wasn't much of a shock for Matty to be interested in another man; though he desired women more, Taylor offered him something nobody else ever had. He understood Matty, was selfless toward him, showed him the love Matty had always wanted.

He wouldn't trade it up for even the world's most beautiful woman, because in the end, he knew no woman would ever risk their own lives to save and protect him the way Taylor had.

The End.


End file.
